Cody 2
Cody 2 is a 2015 American comedy film directed by David Zucker and written by Craig Mazin and is a sequel to the 2012 film Cody. The film stars Jimmy Bennett and Jeff Bennett, and follows the talking plush star Cody as he fights for civil rights in order to be recognized as a person. The film also stars Amanda Seyfried (who replaces Mila Kunis as Wahlberg's love interest), with Giovanni Ribisi and Jessica Barth reprising their roles and John Slattery and Morgan Freeman joining the cast. Principal photography began in Massachusetts in July 2014. Cody 2 was released on June 26, 2015, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film grossed over $216 million and received mixed reviews from critics. Plot Zachary Smith has been divorced from Penny for six months. Meanwhile, his best friend Cody marries his girlfriend, Terrie Phillips. One year later, following a heated argument, they decide to have a child. As Cody cannot have children, Zachary agrees to help Cody find a sperm donor. They ask Dr. Buckaroo Banzai but he declines due to a low sperm count. Then they unsuccessfully try to break into Rob Gronkowski's house and steal his sperm. Ultimately, John offers to donate his sperm. Despite Cody and Zachary's efforts, Terrie Phillips's historical drug use has rendered her infertile (despite having been clean for an extended period of time) and the couple decide to adopt. As background checks are carried out, Cody's legal status as a person is brought into question. The state authorities of Massachusetts declare Cody property rather than a person, resulting in the loss of his job at a grocery store - shortly after reassuring a customer that buying a box of Lucky Charms, as an adult, will not bring him to any harm. Furthermore, Cody's credit card and bank accounts are frozen and his marriage to Terrie Phillips is annulled. Zachary suggests that they take the state to court, and their case is assigned to a novice lawyer pro-bono, Penny. They are initially reluctant, especially due to her lack of knowledge on modern culture, but they take a liking to Penny after finding out she also uses illegal drugs and disagrees with the War on Drugs. The three bond over their love of marijuana as they prepare to present the case. Meanwhile, Fred, Cody's life-long stalker and would-be abductor, is now employed as a janitor at the headquarters of toy company Nintendo, in Chicago. He convinces the company CEO to hire an expert attorney to ensure that Cody maintains his status as property, therefore leaving him open to seizure by the firm to create more living teddy bears. Despite Penny's best efforts, the court rules against Cody. Disheartened but desperate, the trio contact Robert Farrelly , a highly respected civil rights attorney, hoping he'll take the case and overturn the court's decision. Driving to Manhattan to meet him, Ted crashes into a hidden marijuana patch, where Penny and Zachary realize their attraction for each other. The next day, the trio meet Chris Edwards, who is sympathetic to Cody's plight but ultimately refuses the case, as he believes he has not significantly contributed to humanity due to his juvenile slacker lifestyle. Cody, angry at the injustice and jealous of Penny and Zachary's new relationship, wanders off. Donny follows him as he wanders into the New York Comic-Con. Once inside, Fred, disguised in a Pac-Man costume, attempts to kidnap Cody, who flees and contacts Zachary for help. Zachary and Penny arrive at Comic-Con and search for Cody, arriving as Fred is about to cut him open. As they make their escape, Donny severs the cables holding up a model of the USS Enterprise with a knife and it swings towards Cody. Zachary pushes Cody out of the way, takes the hit, and is knocked unconscious. Cody identifies Fred from a group of Ninja Turtle cosplayers through his need to dance and he is arrested. At the hospital, Penny, Cody and Terrie Philips rejoice when Zachary recovers, although he pretends to be dead as payback for Cody previously pretending to be brain dead. Patrick Meighan decides to take the case, telling them he has been inspired by John's selflessness and Cody's emotions over his nearly fallen friend. Meighan gets the ruling overturned by demonstrating that Cody is self-aware, that he feels complex emotions, and is capable of empathy. Outside the court, Cody re-proposes to Terrie Phillips. After they are re-married, Cody and Terrie Phillips , adopting the surname of "Clubberlang", adopt a baby boy, whom they name Apollo Creed, while John and Penny happily pursue their own relationship. In a post-credits scene, the customer who previously purchased a box of Lucy Charms wanders back into the grocery store, visibly injured. He leaves the Lucy Charms behind and exits with a look of disgust. Cast * Jimmy Bennett as Zachary Smith * Jeff Bennett as Cody Star (voice and motion capture) * Olesya Rulin as Penny * Brighton Sharbino as Terrie Phillips * Jason Lee as Fred * Richard Roundtree as Mr. Miguel * Vincent Kartheiser as David Wild * David Spade as Guy * LeVar Burton as Jerry * Tom Everett Scott as Chris * Tasha Smith as Jessie * Nick Offerman as Robert Jenkins * Charlie McDowell as Judge Matthew * Taylor Momsen as Anna * Greg Cipes as Cody's "Let's Play" function * Sam J. Jones as himself * Erich Bergen as Dr. Jake White * Rob Gronkowski as himself * Kiefer Sutherland as Fertility doctor * Wallace Shawn as himself * Mr. T as himself * Michael J. Fox as himself * Kristen Wiig as herself * Michael Jordan as himself * Kevin James as Customer * Bob Odenkirk as Cop * William Shatner as Himself (Narrator) * Franky Perez as Wedding singer * Terry Farrell as Adoption agent * Harley Morenstein as Stormtrooper Category:Films